


You Have One New Message

by AgentDamnvers91



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDamnvers91/pseuds/AgentDamnvers91
Summary: Kate leaves Rana a voicemail on her wedding day. After listening will Rana let fear overcome her or will she follow her heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Kana fan fic so I hope you enjoy it. Not sure how many chapters I will do, will see how it goes. I don't own any of the characters they all belong to ITV and Coronation Street.

"you're already married in the eyes of Allah, there is no choice to make. You already know what you must do." 

Despite growing up in a strict Muslim household, Rana had never been much for tradition so it had been a surprise to her when she had found herself giving the taxi driver the address for a local mosque. As she listened to the judgement of the situation from the Imam she felt slightly foolish, she did not know what she expected him to say as soon as he realised that one of the two loves she was talking about was for her husband. Her head was telling her that he was right and that she should just get up and leave and go and marry Zeedan. The sound of her phone ringing pulled her out of her inner turmoil.

"Sorry!" she sniffed as she rooted in her bag for her phone. She was almost shocked to see Kate calling her after the way they had left things. What could the other woman possibly have left to say? Rana hesitated momentarily before hitting the decline button. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time. I should go." Her phone pinged letting her know she had a voicemail but she ignored it.

"No time here at Mosque is a waste of time, we all need guidance at some point in our lives. I am glad you came here today and can see now that the vow you made with your husband is sacred and must be honoured." Rana nodded and thanked him as she stood and picked up her belongings. Wiping her eyes one more time she made her way out of the room and made her way towards the exit. 

Looking down at her phone, she thought about whether or not she should listen to the voicemail. Her head was screaming at her that Kate had made her choice and she was already late, she needed to forget this crazy idea and just get in a cab and go to her wedding but Rana knew that all the logical thinking in the world couldn't stop her as she pressed the play button and with a shaking hand put the phone to her ear. 

"Rana it's me. Sorry for chucking you out." Rana's heart was racing as she listened " You want me to say it, i'll say it." wait what? Rana's other hand covered her mouth in shock as she felt fresh tears fill her eyes. "Don't do it, Don't marry Zeedan." The tears started falling before Rana could even think about stopping them. "I love you." If she thought her heart was beating fast before it was nothing compared to what happened once she heard Kate say those three words. Her lips pulled up into a smile as she let them sink in. She leaned back against the wall of the mosque and closed her eyes as she tried to make sense of all the different emotions.

"She loves me." the words came out in a breathy whisper and she found they bought a smile to her face for a few seconds before she came crashing back down to reality when a text came through on her phone from Zeedan.

Zeedan: Babe where are u i'm dead worried, your mum and Imran are worried too! just plz call me back so I know ur ok xx

Her heart sank as she read the message. For just a moment she had forgotten that not only did she have her husband waiting for her, a man who loved her more than anything, but her family were also expecting her to be there and they would never understand why if she didn't. With a heavy heart she knew what she had to do. She quickly called a taxi.

As she waited, she tried to focus her mind on her decision and convince herself that she was doing the right thing. She had a duty to Zeedan and to her family to honour the marriage. The taxi pulled up a few minutes later and she climbed in. 

"Registry office please." The driver nodded and set off. As the car drove along she started thinking about what the Imam had said about picturing her future. Rana closed her eyes and imagined how her life with Zeedan would play out. She saw herself and Zeedan getting their own house and working on the van. She saw them together raising children, family holidays, birthdays, wedding anniversaries, the two of them growing old together side by side. She had to admit that it wouldn't be a bad life and she knew she would be lucky if she got to have this happy family but the more she saw that woman in her mind, the more she felt like a stranger. The idea of being a mother didn't fill her with as much joy as she had always been told it would, it felt more like an expectation than a choice. 

When the Imam had asked her to close her eyes and picture the journeys she would take, Rana had seen a lot of wonderful things. She had seen glorious travels and crazy adventures, she had seen a relationship with all the struggles and hardships and romance that came with loving someone unconditionally. Some of the journeys were a blur but the one thing that was crystal clear in all of those visions, was Kate. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh, just everything about the fiery brunette had overwhelmed her senses in that brief fantasy of life. As the taxi passed a sign for the registry office, inside Rana started to panic. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen but one thing was clear, she couldn't marry Zeedan now that she knew how Kate felt about her. It just wasn't right. 

"Stop!" Even she was surprised by her sudden outburst as the driver stopped. 

"You alright love?" the driver raised an eyebrow at her as her turned around to look at her. 

"Um yeah I'm sorry. I need you to take me somewhere else." 

"We're almost there now though?" he asked questioningly.

"I know I know, I'm sorry. Look I'll pay extra but its really important, I need you to take me to Coronation Street." The driver huffed and shook his head as he made to turn the car around. Rana took a deep breath as she clicked reply on Zeedan's message. 

To Zeedan: I'm so sorry Zee x 

She knew it was a cowards way out and the tears once again began to fall. She felt sick at calling off her wedding in such a heartless way but she knew if she spoke to Zeedan she would lose her nerve. She quickly pressed send before dialing an all too familiar number. It only took three rings before the call was answered. 

"Rana, hi." Rana could tell by the slight slur of Kate's words that the other woman was clearly inebriated.

"We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2: The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana and Kate talk about the voicemail and what it means for them.

"We need to talk." Kate felt her breath catch in her throat at Rana's words. 

"I take it you got my message." 

"I got it. I need to see you." Kate could feel herself start to immediately sober up at the prospect of seeing Rana right now after declaring her true feelings.

"What about the wedding?"

"I can't do this on the phone, this needs to be face to face. I'll be there soon. Bye." Rana hung up and Kate dropped the phone like she had been burned. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a shaky breath. 

"Shit." She muttered as she quickly cleared the coffee table of empty wine bottles. The room spun slightly as she stood up and she remembered that any minute now Sophie would be coming back with more wine and her Kebab. She dialed the others girls number.

"Kate I already said I'm gettin ya kebab." 

"Yeah sorry Soph, um, I'm feeling a bit sick again so I'm just gonna go to bed. Sorry for being rubbish."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" 

"Yeah yeah I'm always alright me. I'll see you later." Hanging up the phone Kate decided to try and sober herself up even more. She quickly filled the kettle to make herself a strong cup of coffee before splashing some cold water on to her face. Despite the alcohol she knew the sick feeling in her stomach had nothing to do with the wine and everything to do with the impending arrival of the woman she was in love with. 

Her feelings for Rana had completely flipped her world upside down. When they had met and become friends she was well aware of how beautiful Rana was, she was only human after all but she was also straight and Kate wasn't in the habit of going after straight girls, especially ones that were dating another mate. Their friendship had happened fast and easily and she felt so comfortable around the other girl that when she had initially thought that she was homophobic it had felt like a betrayal. When Rana's lips drunkenly connected with hers in a brief yet burning, lingering kiss that she had realised just how wrong she was. Despite the shortness of the moment and the harshness of Kate's words towards Rana in the Rovers, that kiss had taken up a permanent residence in Kate's mind and was occupying pretty much every thought she had. Each day, whenever she saw the other woman her feelings would grow just that little bit more. She had decided that distance was the only key to stop this and so she was cold towards Rana and hated every second of it. Ten seconds alone with Rana in her kitchen had changed all of that. She knew the kiss was a bad idea but she couldn't have stopped herself if she tried. One look into those sad pleading eyes and Kate's feelings had hit her like a freight train. She didn't just have feelings for Rana, she was in love with her. 

Kate had many girlfriends over the years and she was the type of girl to fall hard and fast into a relationship. If you had asked her before she met Rana if she had ever been in love she would have said yes. She had been engaged to Caz so she must have been in love with her, or at least she thought she was. Now though, she knew better. The love she had for her ex fiancee had been nothing like what she felt for Rana. This was the type of love she had read about growing up, seen in the movies, the typical cliche can't eat, can't sleep, can't breath kind of love and she hated it. She hated how much power Rana now had over her. She hated that she was betraying Zeedan after he had been such a good friend but most of all she hated the fact that it was impossible for her to hate Rana for the way she made her feel. 

The kettle clicked off as it finished boiling and Kate made her coffee. The sound of the buzzer made her jump and she hissed as the hot liquid splashed up onto her hand.   
She quickly put down the mug, ignoring the burn on her hand and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She asked questioningly.

"It's me." Rana's voice was soft and delicate and it made Kate's heart flutter in anticipation as she pressed the button to open the door. She opened the front door and found herself nervously pacing as she waited. She heard the footsteps getting closer and suddenly Rana stood in the doorway. Kate took one look at Rana in her wedding dress and despite the sensitivity of the moment she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath she had to take. Rana really was an incredibly beautiful woman. 

"Hi." Rana walked in and closed the door.

"That's all you have to say?" Kate laughed nervously and shrugged her shoulders, she folded her arms across her chest hugging herself like it would protect her from the intensity of Rana gaze. "The voicemail." Rana took a step closer to Kate, placing her bag floor. "Did you mean what you said?" 

Kate found herself unable to meet Rana's eyes anymore, her head lowering as her eyes filled with tears. 

"Do I really need to answer that?" Kate felt a hand on her crossed arms and on her chin as her head was lifted up slowly. 

"Please." The word came out almost at a whisper. "I have to know." Kate gently took the hand that had lifted her head up and intertwined it with her own. Now was the time to be brave. 

"Every word." She felt the tears falling as a small shy smile appeared on her face. "I know everything is shit and complicated and I don't want to hurt Zeedan but I can't help it. I love you and I can't stop loving you." Rana found herself crying too at Kate's words. She leaned her forehead against Kate's and just breathed her in. 

"I was so lonely and scared today." Kate listened intently as Rana spoke. "I feel sick about hurting Zeedan and I feel like the worlds biggest coward for not being able to face him. I even went to Mosque today, I talked to an Imam. Asked him for guidance." Rana leaned back to look Kate in the eye once again. She reached up a hand to wipe the tears off Kate's face. "I am absolutely terrified of what is going to happen, my family will be furious with me, I could lose everything." Kate braced herself for the bad news she was so sure she was about to hear. "But I want this. I want you." Rana gently brushed her lips against Kate's, barely a whisper of a touch.

"You've got me." Kate whispered against Rana's lips. 

"I love you Kate." 

Neither woman knew who fully kissed who first but neither could care at the moment. Rana's hands grabbed Kate's face tenderly, Kate's arms wrapping tightly around her waist and pulling her impossibly closer. They had kissed before but this felt completely different. With the mutual declarations of love it made the kiss more tender, more sensual and simply perfect.

Rana pulled away first, her thumb gently stroking the other woman's cheek. 

"What are we going to do."

"I need to talk to Zeedan and explain." Kate nodded.

"What are you going to tell him?" Rana let out a sigh.

"I really don't know. There's never going to be a good way to tell him. Whatever I say or do, this is going to devastate him. Not to mention my mum and dad. My parents will never speak to me again Kate."

"I'm so sorry Rana. I wish I could make all this easier for you." Rana gave her a small peck on the lips.

"You already are. But I think right now we should keep this a secret. This is going to be hard enough on everyone without dropping another bomb on them." 

"I understand. I'll be here for you every step of the way." 

"Thank you." Kate pulled Rana into a hug, both women sighing with content at being in each others arms. Suddenly the sound of voices travelled up the stairs towards the flat. Kate and Rana sprung apart. 

"Quick go in my room." Kate quickly ushered Rana into her room and closed the door before sitting down on the sofa and pretending to be on her phone. 

"Alya you need to calm down." The front door opened and Alya stormed into the flat followed closely by Luke. 

"No I won't calm down! I told her, I warned her not to mess with my brothers heart. I knew she would do something like this I knew it!" It was almost as if they hadn't noticed Kate was in the room. Rana stood with her ear pressed against the door listening to every word. 

"I know but this is not doing anyone any good. We need to go find her."

"Why? why should I after she's broken my brothers heart." Alya suddenly noticed Kate sat on the sofa. "Rana left Zeedan at the altar." Before Kate could reply Alya's eyes fell onto Rana's bag on the floor. She looked Kate square in the eye. "Is she here?" Kate quickly stood up to block her bedroom door. "Kate get out of my way."

"No. I am sorry about Zeedan but I'm not going to let you go in there and attack her." Alya scoffed.

"You two have been at each others throats for months and now all of a sudden she's your best mate again. What does any of this have to do with you anyway?"

"It's got everything to do with me!" Kate replied, her anger starting to show. 

"whats that supposed to mean?" Alya asked confused.

"Kate what's going on?" Kate looked at Luke with panic in her eyes. Silence fell on the room, only broken by the sound of the buzzer. Luke walked over and picked up the phone.

"It's Zeedan, he knows Rana is here. Someone saw her come up here." 

"Please don't let him in. She needs time." 

"Yeah well my brother needs an explanation. Press the button Luke." Luke gave Kate a sympathetic smile as he let Zeedan into the building. The sound of the bedroom door opening made them all turn around as Rana came out.

"I know you're all furious with me. I'm so sorry." 

"Oh I am way beyond furious you horrible cow." Alya took a step towards Rana only for Kate to step in between the two. 

"Do not speak to her like that!" Rana put her hand on Kate's shoulder calming her down almost instantly.

"It's okay Kate." The front door opened and Zeedan walked in. Rana had never seen him look so upset.

"Rana." He walked towards her as Alya and Kate stepped away. "Please, what did I do? what's going on." Rana shook her head as even more tears started to fall.

"I'm so sorry Zee, I didn't mean for this to happen. I just couldn't do it." 

"What and you couldn't tell me to my face? you had to text it to me?" Rana looked down at the floor ashamed. "I need to know why?"

"I -i.. It's complicated." Zeedan scoffed angrily at that.

"Are you serious? this isnt a facebook relationship update Rana I need a real answer. I love you, I want to marry you so whats the problem?" Rana took a deep breath before looking Zeedan square in the eye. She had been so sure she was going to lie to him for now, try and save him from at least that little bit of hurt. Rana held her hand out towards Kate who slowly walked over and interlaced their fingers.

"I couldn't marry you, because Kate and I are in love."


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week after the wedding, Rana and Kate both start dealing with the aftermath of their decision. Zeedan quits his job at the bistro.

Rana took a deep breath as she knocked on the door of the Nazir house, her home, or at least what had used to be her home. Suitcase in hand she waited with baited breath for Zeedan to open the front door. After one week of hiding away with Kate at Johnny and Jenny's while they were in Marbella searching for houses, she had finally gotten Zeedan to talk to her and they had agreed a time to talk and for Rana to get her belongings from the house. To say it had been an eventful 7 days would be the biggest understatement of the year. After Rana's confession there had understandably been anger and tears and confusion finally resulting in Zeedan storming off and Alya throwing Kate out of the flat. 

The front door opened to reveal not Zeedan but Yasmeen, the smile disappearing from her face when she saw who it was, replaced by what Rana thought might have been anger but instead just a look of sadness and disappointment. 

"Oh, hello Rana. Please come in." Yasmeen stepped aside to let her through and as she walked into the living room to see Zeedan stood in the kitchen, eyes slicing into her like hot knives, a familiar sickness washed over her. 

"Hi." It came out quieter than she'd intended it too as she set her suitcase on the floor. Zeedan's eyes went from her to the suitcase as they filled with tears. 

"Gran do you mind giving us some time alone?" Yasmeen nodded and picked up her coat.

"Of course, I'm supposed to be going to see Roy and Brian anyway." On her way out of the door she stopped and looked at Rana. "Goodbye Rana." 

Now that they were alone the silence was almost defeaning. Rana's hands figeted before her phone beeped breaking the crushing silence. 

"Sorry." she muttered as she pulled it out of her coat pocket to see a text from Kate.

Kate: I love you. Call me if you need me xx

Rana forced away a smile but clearly not well enough as Zeedan scoffed.

"two guesses who that's from then?" Rana stared down guiltily at the floor. "So you're really gonna do this then? blow up our marriage, our family, our future." Rana felt her own eyes fill at his words.

"I didn't ask for this Zee. I didn't go looking for it." She finally managed to look up at him and cautiously took a step closer. 

"How long were you two sneaking around behind my back." 

"We weren't!" 

"Oh come on Rana at least have the decency to admit it." Rana took another step closer till she was stood in front of Zeedan.

"Kate and I were not having an affair, not physically anyway." Rana took a deep breath. 

"Oh well that makes me feel loads better." Sarcasm dripped off Zeedan's every word. "I thought we were happy. One minute you're telling me you want to have a family and we're making our marriage official and the next minute you're telling me you're gay." Rana sighed.

"I'm not gay! I've never had these feelings for women before but with Kate, it just happened." Zeedan walked over to the sofa and sat down, putting his head in his hands. 

"Was what we had even real Rana? or were we just kidding ourselves this whole time?" Rana looked shocked at Zeedan's words. She sat down next to him and cautiously placed her hand on top of his. When he didn't move away she took that as a start at least.

"Of course it was! I know this might be really hard for you to believe right now but, I do love you Zee and you were an amazing husband to me, I always will love you just..."

"Just not like you love her." Rana felt the tears fall before she could stop them and simply nodded. 

"I can't help who I am Zee. Believe me I tried. I tried SO hard to push all of these feelings away and I pushed myself even further into our marriage by making you think I wanted a baby. I'm sorry for that, I should never have treated you that way. I should never have let it get this far." Zeedan looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this? What we have was so great once upon a time, it could be like that again. I don't need kids to be happy Rana." 

"Yes you do. You've always wanted a family and if I stay we will both end up resenting the other and deep down I'm sure you know that. You deserve a woman who wants all the same things as you do. You deserve someone as amazing as you are. It's just not me, I'm not sure it ever truly has been." Zeedan sat quietly before giving her a slight nod.

"I'm not saying I forgive you, I'm not sure I'm ready to even think about that right now. I'm not gonna pretend like watching you leave me isn't gonna hurt like hell, but I want you to be happy Rana. Even if its not with me." Zeedan kissed her on the forehead. "I'm gonna go."

"Zee, you don't have to." 

"No I do, I can't be here for this. Bye Rana." Rana sat with tears streaming down her face as he got up and left. She stayed like that for what felt like forever before getting up and taking her suitcase upstairs. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate's stomach was filled with nerves and dread as she tried to focus her energy on her job only to have her mind constantly wandering back to Rana and how things were going with Zeedan. She really had wanted to go with Rana to pick up her stuff but she also understood that this was something she simply had to do alone. It still didn't make it any easier for her to concentrate. Word had soon gotten round after the wedding about the real reason behind the collapse of the marriage and Kate was already sick of the whispers and the staring, she knew it wouldn't be stopping any time soon though. 

"Kate, table 9 needs more water please." Michelle called out to her as she took some dirty plates into the kitchen. Bending down to pick up a glass jug she managed to smack her head on the counter on the way back up, causing the jug to fall out of her hand and smash all over the floor. She ran a hand through her hair and groaned loudly in frustration. 

"You alright mate?" Daniel asked with concern.

"Yeah i'm...no no i'm not. Rana's at the house packing up all her stuff today and im just, i'm just really worried about her." Daniel gave her a sympathetic smile. "Plus i'm sick of everyone staring at me. It's not like I actually set out to split them up."

"You can't help who you fall for. If only." Daniel gave her a squeeze on the shoulder. "Hang in there." Kate smiled at her friend, thankful to have at least one person in her corner right now. Michelle hadn't said anything about it to her but Kate could tell by the look on her face that she was disappointed in her cousin. The sound of the door opening caused Kate to look up and she froze as she saw Zeedan walk in. She searched her mind for something to say but it was like the words had been stolen right out of her mouth. Luckily Michelle came out of the kitchen at that moment. 

"What are you doing here love? I told you to take some time off." 

"I'm here to give you this." He handed the envelope to Michelle, avoiding Kate's gaze like the plague. "It's my resignation."

"Zee..." 

"Save it Kate, I've already made up my mind." 

"Zeedan, I really don't think this is necessary." Zeedan laughed. 

"Well you would take her side wouldn't you. Family and all."

"Hey this has got nothing to do with me, I'm on no ones side!" Zeedan sighed and nodded his head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just can't do it. I wanna focus on the van as well." Michelle couldn't help but sympathize with the poor lad. "Thanks for everything Michelle, I'll work out my notice till you find someone else." 

"No, thats okay. We can manage somehow. I'm sorry to lose you though Zee. We'll miss you around here." 

"Zee can we talk?" Both Zeedan and Michelle turned to look at Kate. "Please?" Zeedan stared at her for a moment before giving a small nod. 

"5 minutes." Michelle warned before Kate and Zeedan walked out the back.

Kate could feel her heart racing and her palms sweating as she turned to face Zeedan in the back room. A small part of her wished she could go back to the time when they were all just best friends. When she could look at Zeedan and he'd give her a cheeky grin and mock her about her hippy outfits or her pigtails, instead all she saw now was hatred and heartbreak. She wished she could have her friend back but she knew that was likely never going to happen, but even as she wished that an image of Rana's face filled her mind and she knew that she wouldn't give up her love for her for anyone or anything. 

"Say what you've gotta say Kate, I haven't got all day." His words were cold and distant as he crossed his arms, staring her down.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much and you probably don't believe me, but I am sorry Zeedan. I can't tell you how sorry I am." 

"Oh I believe that you're sorry Kate, just right now, I don't care how sorry you are. So you can stop with the apologies okay, I've heard enough of it." Kate nodded and wiped her hands on her apron. 

"That's fair. Just know that I do care about you and that I didn't plan for this to happen." Kate was shocked as Zeedan laughed.

"Funny that, you sound just like Rana, you too rehearse this or something?" and just like that they switched back to cold. Kate was longing to ask the one question that had been playing on her mind for weeks.

"I know I have no right to ask you this but, do you think that some point, in the future we could be friends again?" Zeedan went quiet as he thought about her question. The silence was deafening even though deep down Kate knew the answer.

"I don't think we can." At his words he took a step closer to Kate and looked deep into her eyes, his voice dropping down into a quiet whisper.

"If you ever and I mean ever do anything to hurt Rana, you break her heart and you'll have me to answer to. Understood?" 

"Understood." Kate's reply was instantaneous. Zeedan gave her a nod and then there was nothing more to say and Kate cried as she watched her best friend turn his back on her and walk out of her life, at least for now. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate was exhausted as she searched for her keys in her bag, today had been such a long and draining day both emotionally and physically and she was desperate to see Rana. Pulling her keys out she quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. The sight that she found in front of her broke her heart. Rana was lying on the sofa wrapped in a blanket and Kate heard her tears before she saw them. She closed the door quietly so as not to alarm her before putting her bag down and walking to the sofa.

"Oh babe, come here." Rana sat up and allowed Kate to sit down, throwing herself into the open arms that were waiting for her. Kate hated to see her like this. She rubbed soothing circles on her back as Rana buried her head in Kate's shoulder, arms clinging to her like if she didn't hold on she'd disappear. Kate quietly shushed her and whispered to her.

"Shhh it's okay, i'm here, I've got you." She pressed kisses to her temple and forehead, hoping to help soothe the other woman. They stayed like that for a while until Rana's tears finally subsided. She pulled away and wiped her eyes, sniffling.

"I'm sorry." Kate immediately grasped her hands and shushed her once again.

"Hey hey you don't have to apologise to me, we're in this together." She reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"The talk with Zee actually went okay, better than I expected. And then I was coming back here with my stuff and I ran into Alya." Kate's eyes closed as she dreaded to hear how the other Nazir sibling had reacted. "She started yelling at me, telling me Zeedan was quitting his job and how she can't believe we were ever friends and just, oh Kate it was horrible. People came out of the Rovers and were staring and all I could do was stand there and take it." Another tear slipped out of Rana's eyes and Kate wiped it away.

"She had no right to attack you in the street like that, I know she's hurting too and she's worried about her brother but she was out of line." 

"Luke dragged her away eventually but I just felt so ashamed and embarrassed." At the worried look on Kate's face, Rana quickly corrected herself. "Not about us! I'd never be ashamed of us, it's just It's finally starting to sink in, the volume of the hurt we've caused. That's only on the street, I haven't even told my parents yet, or Imran. I'm so scared Kate." Kate pulled Rana in to a hug.

"I know, I'm scared too and I wish I could take all this pain away from you." They pulled apart and Kate pressed a soft kiss against Rana's lips. "But I'm not going anywhere Rana, we are in this together yeah?" Rana nodded.

"Together." They shared another kiss then. This one slower and more tender than before, Kate's hands running through Rana's hair, pulling her impossibly closer. Rana couldn't believe they could finally do this, that no one was going to burst in and interrupt their moment. There was no more secrecy or lies, just her and Kate together, finally. Kate pulled away first and she gazed intensely into Rana's eyes.

"I swear to you Rana." Kate cupped Rana's face with her hands, gently brushing her cheek with her thumb. Her eyes welled up slightly, voice cracking as she shared her truth. "I am going to make you SO happy." For the first time in what felt like forever Rana smiled, her heart almost bursting with love for the beautiful woman promising herself to her. 

"You already do. I hate that we've hurt Zeedan and Alya and Yasmeen, I hate that we've hurt anyone but I don't regret this Kate, I'd choose you every time." Kate let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

"I love you so much." 

"I love you too Kate." Rana kissed Kate, trying desperately to put all of her love into that one embrace.

Rana knew it wasn't going to be easy, she knew that the road would be rough and she was terrified of everything she had already lost and still had to lose but one kiss from Kate or one glance into those beautiful brown eyes and she knew they'd be alright. For the first time in months Rana was happy and she felt safe and she knew that no matter what came next it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate takes Rana out on their first official date.

Rana sat in front of the mirror adjusting her make up. She pressed her lips together making sure they were evenly covered. Her stomach was fluttering with anticipation as she checked her appearance. Tonight was something she had been looking forward to for so long, her first date with Kate. It was almost too good to be true. Kate had been incredibly tight lipped about the entire evening and had insisted on planning the entire evening. All she had told Rana was that she needed to be ready by 7pm and then the rest was a mystery. 

Rana had spent almost an hour picking out the perfect outfit for tonight, she knew that whatever she wore Kate would love it, would look at her like she was the only woman in the world but she wanted everything to be extra special. The bedroom currently looked like it had been visited by a small tornado with clothes thrown everywhere. Usually Rana prided herself on being tidy and organised but today nerves had gotten the better of her. Eventually she had decided on a ruby red wrap dress that hugged her body perfectly and left just enough showing to drive her girlfriend crazy. She couldn't wait to see what Kate was wearing, the other woman had insisted they got ready in separate rooms to keep it all a surprise.  
Looking at the clock she saw it was almost 7 and giving herself one more glance in the mirror, Rana picked up her purse and went out into the living room. 

"Kate are you ready?" Rana called out, closing the bedroom door. When no response came, Rana checked the spare bedroom but there was no sign of her and the bathroom door was wide open. Where was she? Just as she was about to pull out her phone to text her there was a knock at the door. When Rana answered the door she thought her heart was going to burst at the sight in front of her.

"Wow. You look amazing." At the door stood Kate looking more beautiful than Rana had ever seen her. She was wearing a blue halter dress and carrying a big bouquet of flowers. 

"Kate what are you doing?" Rana couldn't help but laugh

"I'm here to pick you up for our date." Kate replied the look on her face showing that she thought it was obvious. "These are for you." As she handed her the flowers Rana couldn't hide the blush that filled her cheeks as she breathed in the beautiful smell. The grin on Kate's face was contagious. 

"Thank you babe, they're gorgeous." Rana went to kiss Kate and was confused when the other girl pulled away shaking her head. 

"Uh uh I don't kiss on the first date, you've got to earn it." Rana rolled her eyes as she walked to the kitchen to put the flowers in water.

"You do realise we already live together, I think we're a bit past this point." Kate dropped the facade for a moment as she took Rana's hand. 

"I told you when we got together that I was going to do everything I could to make you happy. So I wanna do this right. Just humour me alright?" Rana smiled and nodded. 

"Okay." Rana's phone buzzed in her bag, pulling it out she saw it was her mother calling and she quickly declined the call.

Whilst the whole street might have been aware of their relationship and the scandal behind it all, Rana had managed to successfully avoid her family for now. She didn't want to keep Kate a secret from them but she knew if she told them the truth that she would lose them forever. She quickly put her phone away, not wanting her dread to ruin the evening. 

"So, you live here all by yourself?" Kate asked as she flirtatiously raised her eyebrows at Rana.

"Oh no, I have a roommate. She's out tonight." 

"ooh another woman. Should I be worried?" Kate opened the door and held out her arm. 

"Oh no don't worry she's got nothing on you. Let's go." Rana felt like a little kid in a sweet shop as she and Kate left the apartment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hand in hand, Rana was shocked as Kate opened the door for her and they walked into the restaurant. Rana had read about this place, it was supposed to be amazing but also very expensive. 

"Good evening ladies, can I help?" A smartly dressed gentleman greeted them warmly as they walked to the desk. 

"Hi we've got a reservation for 2. Kate Connor." Rana half expected the man to laugh and send them on their way but after checking his reservation list he smiled and picked up two menus. 

"Of course Miss Connor, right this way." They followed the waiter who walked them right through the main restaurant and into a small room at the back. Rana gasped as she saw the table. Candles and rose petals and a chilled bottle of wine waiting for them. "Please make yourselves comfortable ladies, your server this evening will be Sebastian, he'll be with you shortly. Kate thanked him as they sat down. 

"Kate this is incredible. You really didn't have to do all this, it must have cost a fortune." Kate took Rana's hand over the table and smiled.

"You are more than worth it. I've been saving up to treat myself to something and this is definitely the perfect treat." Kate leaned over and kissed her then. 

"I thought you didn't kiss on the first date?" Kate laughed.

"Since when do we follow the rules." 

Soon after, the waiter came and took their order and the wine was poured. Rana couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy and at ease with someone. As much as she didn't want it to her mind drifted back to her first date with Zeedan. She had thought at the time she was nervous because of how she felt about him but deep down now she knew she was nervous because she just did not want to be alone. Being here with Kate made her stomach flutter and her heart race in a completely different way.

"I hope you like the room. I thought it was best because I know you're still nervous about everything with your parents. This way we get the best of both worlds."

"I love it." Rana looked straight into her eyes and made she that she knew that the next words that came out of her mouth were true. "And I love you." 

"I love you too." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So my dad's putting sun cream on me, Aiden's already ran off to the pool and I'm not far behind. He finishes up and I ran to the water, not listening to him yelling at me to slow down and I cannonball into the water." Rana loved listening to Kate's stories. She loved getting to know her even better than she already did, she couldn't get enough. "Little did I know that I had jumped in at basically the exact same spot that Aiden had." Rana laughed and covered her mouth.

"Oh my god." Both women were laughing hysterically. "What did you do?"

"Well there wasn't much I could do. I was about to land and up comes Aiden and my foot meets his nose. Blood everywhere. It was like something in slow motion out of an action movie." Rana wiped her eyes with her napkin as the waiter came back in.

"Has everything been alright for you this evening ladies." 

"It's been more than alright, it's been perfect. Thank you." Rana couldn't take her eyes off Kate. She looked so beautiful in the candlelight. "Can we get the bill please."

"Of course Miss." 

After paying the bill the two women thanked the servers and walked out of the restaurant into the cold winters night. Rana reached down and took kate's hands in her own. 

"You know as much as I've loved tonight Kate, you do know I'd go anywhere with you. I don't care if its a fancy restaurant or a kebab and Netflix, i'm just happy to be with you." She leaned in and kissed her. "But thank you. you're amazing." She kissed her again and Kate returned it passionately before realizing they were in a public place.

"Rana what about keeping it a secret." 

"Right now I couldn't care less who sees us." Kate studied her face for a moment before grabbing her and bringing their lips together. Yes Rana was worried about her parents reaction but she didn't want to have to hide her love for this amazing woman any longer. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fueled by love and wine and the agony of what felt like the longest taxi ride ever, as soon the the front door was open Rana slammed Kate up against it, kissing her with a bruising force. Kate's hands were in her hair as Rana pulled her impossibly closer. Kate pushed her away just for a second, pulling off her coat and flinging it on the floor. Her eyes were dark and filled with hunger and lust as Rana mirrored her actions before they were pulled back together like magnets. Rana's hand ran up Kate's back reaching blindly for the zip of the dress. Despite the large amount of make outs that had happened since they had gotten together they had not gone any further yet. Kate gently grabbed Rana's shoulders and pulled their lips apart, their chests heaving with heavy breaths.

"Wait Rana. Are you sure?" Rana nodded intensely.

"I want this Kate, I want you." Kate searched Rana's eyes for any sign that she was unsure or not ready. Finding non, she pulled her back to her, lips smacking together furiously. Kate lifted Rana off the ground, her legs wrapping around her instinctively and carried her to the bedroom. Just as she managed to get the bedroom door open a knock sounded on the front door. They stopped for a second before Rana undid the zip on her dress.

"Ignore it. Please." Kate did just that and the kissing resumed before the knock on the door became a furious pounding. Kate groaned in frustration and gently put Rana back down and pulled her dress back on. 

"Alright alright calm down we're com-" Kate's words stopped abruptly as she swung the door open. Rana eye's opened wide and she felt like she was going to be sick. 

"Mum, dad." She quickly tried to straighten her dress and wiped the smudged lipstick off her face. "What are you doing here?" She felt like a child again as she took in the furious look on her father's face.

"We need to talk right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it sorry for the delay. Also the story Kate tells Rana is actually a true story that happened to me and my brother!


	5. Chapter 5: The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana comes out to her family and finds she has at least one supporter of her relationship.

"We need to talk right now."

That one simple sentence out of Hassan Habeeb's mouth was instantly enough to make Rana feel like she was a child again. She feels like she's her former teenage self being scolded for wearing "too much" makeup or for not wanting to date the boy they approved of. Her stomach filled with dread as she looked from her parents to her girlfriend and back again, trying desperately not to let the tears fall. 

"Why don't you come inside?" Kate whispered quietly, stepping out of the way as they entered without acknowledging her in any way. Kate hated to see such fear on Rana's face and she was disgusted by the look of anger and disappointment on her parents face, how could anyone look at their child that way.

"How did you know where I was staying?" 

"Mrs Bashara and her husband had been dining at the Bistro and saw the two of you when they went to get a taxi. So this is why you decided not to marry Zeedan." 

"If you'll let me explain.." Rana began but was soon cut off by her father shouting.

"You have done enough. You have bought shame on our family. No daughter of mine behaves this way." Rana looked at her mother, silently begging her to say something, anything but she found her mother couldn't even look her in the eye. "Go and pack your bags you're coming home with us?" If the moment hadn't been so tense and Rana's world wasnt starting to crash down around her she might have laughed at her father's ludicrous suggestion.

"What? Dad you can't be serious?" Rana felt herself visibly relax as she felt Kate's hand on the small of her back. She hadn't even noticed her girlfriend cross the room to be close to her but she was eternally grateful for the support Kate was showing her in this moment.

"I refuse to let you stay here and embarrass us like this with this..." He eyed Kate up and down, a look of pure disgust on his face that made Rana's blood boil. "Women do not love other women, it is not our way, it is not right. You have a husband, a good man who loves you and you are choosing to throw it away for this filth?"

"Okay now hang on just a minute..." Kate had just about had enough but quickly backed up when Hassan took an angry step towards her only stopping when Rana had practically thrown herself between the two of them.

"Don't you DARE go anywhere near her." Rana had never felt so scared and so angry all at the same time. "I'm sorry for everything okay. I'm sorry for never meeting your expectations and I'm sorry I'm not the good muslim girl you want me to be but the one thing I will not apologise for is the way I feel." 

"Rana, you are not a lesbian. You just can't be." Her mother finally spoke and it was with tears streaming down her face and heartbreak in her voice. Rana nodded her head.

"No mum, you're right. I'm not a lesbian, truth be told I don't know what I am." Rana reached out and grabbed Kate's hand. "But the one thing I do know, is that I am madly in love with this woman right here and I know thats hard for you to understand but mum, dad, I'm still me. Who I love doesn't change the fact that I'm still your daughter." She couldn't stop the tears from falling now. "I love you both, so much but this isn't something I can just change. You both taught me to be strong, stand tall, be myself and that is all I am doing." Rana stood rooted to the spot, afraid that if she moved her father might advance on Kate again. "I'm still Rana. I'm STILL your daughter." 

Her father stood in silence, her mother's tears had turned to sobs and she once again was refusing to look at her daughter. 

"Please. Don't do this." Rana begged, reaching out for her father but his hand was yanked backwards before she could touch him, as though he was physically repelled by her touch.

"You disgust me."

"Get out of our flat. You should be ashamed of yourselves..." Rana turned to Kate.

"Kate don't."

"No Rana I'm sorry but I can't stand by and watch anyone speak to you like that. Mr and Mrs Habeeb I understand that this is a huge shock to you, I get that but you do not get to come in to OUR home and speak like that to the woman I love. I love your daughter more than anything, she's the best person I know and if you can't see what a beautiful, amazing daughter you have, then I feel incredibly sorry for you."

"She is not out daughter anymore!" On those last words, Rana watched her father walk out of her life, her mother gazed at her one last time, another sob leaving her body as she followed her husband. Rana walked numbly to the door and gently closed it. Only when she knew they were gone did she allow herself to fully break.

Kate was there in a second as a sob exploded from Rana's body and she fell against the door, falling to her knees. She immediately wrapped the other woman in her arms, desperately trying to keep her own tears at bay as her girlfriend wailed into her shoulder. Rana gripped on to Kate for dear life, fearing that if she let go then she too would disappear. She felt lips on her temple and soothing words whispered in her ear. She had no idea how long they stayed that way and she didn't care. Her worst fear had come true, all because she had fallen in love with someone. How could that possibly be wrong? So she sat and she cried in Kate's arms for what felt like hours as the life she had always known slowly faded away. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I made you some tea babe." Kate whispered softly, placing the mug on the coffee table. Rana was lying curled up in a ball on the sofa, still and silent. She had long since cried herself out and she was exhausted from all the trauma this day had bought and she had never been more thankful to have Kate with her than today. Kate sat down, gently running her hand up and down Rana's leg. Rana turned to look at her before sitting up and changing her position so they were lying together, her head nestled on Kate's chest with Kate's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I know I said that day, when we were going to that food fayre that my parent's wouldn't speak to me again." Kate listened intently, gently stroking her arm. "But I can't believe I've actually lost them. It doesn't feel real."

"I'm so sorry Rana. You've given up so much for me. For us."

"Hey, don't you apologise, you hear me? I love you Kate and I don't regret any of the decisions we have made. I may have given things up to be with you but I got the most amazing reward out of it, you, us." Rana turned in Kate's arms and kissed her before they were interrupted by the sound of the buzzer announcing someones arrival. "Just ignore it." As Rana's lips ghosted against her girlfriends once more, the buzzer sounded again and longer this time. Kate groaned and gently pushed Rana off her to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Rana couldn't hear the voice on the other end but she could see by the look on Kate's face she was struggling with what to say. "It's Imran." Rana took a deep breath and nodded at her to let him in. "Come on up." Putting down the phone, Kate unlatched the door and left it slightly ajar. It took less than a minute for Imran to appear. He walked straight into the flat a look of such determination on his face that Rana couldn't tell if he was angry or not. 

She looked up at her brother who walked over to her and simply stared at her for a moment, before taking her hand to pull her to her feet and wrapping his arms around his sister in a tight hug. 

"I love you Sis." Rana felt the flood gates open again as her brother held her. She wasn't sure if the tears were from shock or relief that she still had her brother on her side but they fell hot and fast against her brothers shirt. 

"I'm so sorry." Rana cried into his chest. He gently pushed her back, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Rana, listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't care what our mum and dad say or anyone else for that matter. You are my sister and I'm always going to be by your side no matter who it is you're in love with." Rana leaned up on to her tiptoes and kissed her brother on the cheek. 

"I love you too Bro. Thank you." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to his side as he turned them both to face Kate.

"So aren't you gonna introduce me properly?" Rana didn't think it was possible but she couldn't help but smile at Imran's typical cheeky smile. 

"Kate, you know my brother Imran." Kate nodded at him nervously. "Imran, this..." The look of love was unmistakable as Rana looked at Kate. "This is my girlfriend Kate." Kate slowly held out her hand and was shocked when Imran laughed at her, slapped her hand away and pulled her in to a hug.

"Hand shakes are for strangers, you're my new sister now love." Kate returned the hug, mouthing I love you at Rana who simply nodded and blew her a kiss. "I knew something was going on when you showed up absolutely plastered at the reception." Rana's eyes widened in shock. 

"What do you mean you knew?" How?" Imran laughed and just winked at his sister.

"Trust me I've broken many a heart in my time, I know the look when I see it." Rana rolled her eyes, picked a cushion up off the sofa and chucked it at her brothers head as he and Kate both laughed. Their laughter was infectious and soon Rana was surprised when she found herself joining in. 

"Right, I'm going to go out and get us all some wine, I think we could all use a drink." Kate picked up her coat off the back of the sofa as Imran flopped himself down on the cushions.

"Oh I like this one Rana, she's definitely a keeper."Rana beamed at her girlfriend as she opened the door giving her wink and a cheeky smile. In that moment Rana was struck by just how much she was in love with her. This was it for her, she had found the one. As the door closed Rana joined her brother on the sofa, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, she definitely is."


	6. Chapter 6: The future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 2 years after the end of chapter 5. What lies ahead for our girls?

The last couple of years had not been easy for Rana by any means. The fallout from her affair had cut her deep with the loss of almost everything she had ever known. Apart from her brother, she had barely spoken to any of her family despite her best efforts. The sudden death of her father just over a year ago had been a massive shock to them all and even though they were estranged it had hurt beyond belief, after all he was still her father no matter how much she hated the way their relationship had turned out. As well as her parents, it came as no surprise when a lot of people she had known growing up, both family and friends had taken their parents side. She had expected it but it didn't mean that it didn't sting.

Choosing to be with Kate however had opened up a whole new family for her that accepted her for exactly who she was. After that fateful day with her mum and dad, Kate had done everything in her power to comfort her girlfriend and assure her that she was going to give her the best life she could and that the Connors would without hesitation take her in as one of their own, and she had been right. As much as she missed her parents and to some extent, her community, being with Kate, loving Kate had definitely been worth it. As had as they had been, the past couple of years had also been the best and happiest of her life. It was a weird juxtaposition to be in. Kate Connor was by far the most beautiful person both inside and out that she had ever met. She was loving, kind, funny and though stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be, Rana found her to be utterly adorable and almost unfairly sexy, even after two years she was still utterly in awe about how this amazing woman could love her so unconditionally.

As well as Kate, her brother had been an absolute rock and he and Kate had struck up a very close bond always straight away and as much as she pretended that it annoyed her when they would tease her and wind her up, the fact that they were so close truly warmed her heart more than she could ever explain. 

Today was a day that Rana was certain she would never forget. Today was the day that Rana had been dreaming about for a while now, since the moment Kate had asked her. Today was the day that Rana Habeeb would become Rana Connor and she couldn't wait. Rana sat in front of a mirror in her hotel room taking in her appearance. Her hair was slightly curled and pinned in a beautiful up-do to show off her backless dress. Rana had searched high and low for the perfect dress and when she had seen this one in the window of a bridal store she had instantly known without even trying it on that this was the dress. She jumped slightly at a knock at the door pulling her out of her thoughts. 

"Come in." She called standing up from in front of the vanity. The door opened and when Imran stepped in, a huge smile spread across his face as he took in the sight of his baby sister.

"Oh Rana." He closed the door, walking closer to her. He simply shook his head and gently pulled her in to a hug. "You look stunning." Rana pulled away her grin matching his. 

"Thank you. I thought you were staying with Kate for a bit?" 

"Oh I was. Just you wait till you see her Sis, I almost found myself proposing!" Rana gave him a playful slap on the arm but couldn't ignore the way her heart beat increased at the idea of Kate in her wedding dress. "She asked me to come give you this." Imran pulled an envelope out of his suit jacked and handed it to her.

"What's this?" 

"ah sorry but my x-ray vision isn't working today! I don't bloody know do I." He said with a laugh. "I am just under strict instructions to give you that and then wait outside for you." With that she took the envelope from him and with a wink Imran quietly left the room. 

Rana pulled the envelope open to find a letter inside, unfolding it she immediately recognised her wife to be's hand writing.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My beautiful Rana, 

Even though it's been a couple of years now, every day I am in awe of you and the fact that you choose to be mine. 

You are the most incredible woman I've ever met and I cannot wait to be your wife and spend the rest of my life proving to you that you made the right choice.

I know we said no soppy loves notes before the ceremony but since when do I follow the rules eh? 

I have one more surprise for you and you're probably rolling your eyes right now but I promise this is something you're going to love. I need you to listen to me and to trust me. Imran is waiting outside your room for you and he's going to bring you your next surprise. You know that I would do absolutely anything in this world to make you happy. You are the most important thing in my world and I promise to show you that forever. When you are ready open that door babe.

I love you and I cannot wait to marry you. 

Forever yours,

Your Kate xxxxxxx

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rana wiped a stray tear from her eye, willing the rest of them to stay put for at least a little while but she had a feeling the tears would be coming strong today.  
She had no idea what waited for her on the other side of that door and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. With a deep breath she walked over and put her hand on the door handle, gently pushing down and pulling the door open.

As she saw what was outside her door, there was no keeping the tears at bay as a gasp flew out of her mouth and her hand came up to cover up a sob. 

"Hello Rana." For a moment she thought she was dreaming but the look on her brothers face told her she was indeed awake and this was happening. 

"Mum." She managed to get out. "What? How?" Her mother seemed hesitant, stood there in a blue dress, a small headband fixed in her hair. 

"I'll give you two some time." The two woman walked into the room as Imran shut the door behind them. The silence felt almost deafening and it was almost as if neither of them knew how to break it.

"What are you doing here?" Saira stared at her daughter, thinking of the right words.

"I am sorry Rana." That was the last phrase Rana had expected to hear today or any day from this woman "I am not proud of the way your father and I have treated you and I know that today is a very important day for you." 

"So why today?" 

"You have a very persistent fiancee. She sent me the invitation and i'll be honest, I ignored it but she showed up at the house, almost every day for months, begging me to come to the wedding. Eventually I decided to listen to what she had to say and I was impressed with her devotion to you." Rana was amazed at what she was hearing. Kate had risked months of potential abuse just to try and make Rana happy. 

"She's amazing." 

"She told me about how she lost her mother when she was so young and how she would give anything to have her here. She made me realise that we are lucky to have had such a long life together, I have already lost your father, I don't want to lose my daughter for any longer than I already have." 

Rana hugged her arms around herself, still unsure as to how to take her mothers words. They were everything she had wanted to hear for the last two years but how could she trust that she was going to support her now. 

"I still have my faith and my beliefs but that woman loves you, I can see that now and that is what matters. I know I don't deserve to be, but I love you Rana and I do not want to miss this day. So if you'll have me here, I'd love to be a part of your day and be a part of your life again." Rana's tears streamed down her face. 

"You and Dad broke my heart." Saira nodded.

"I know, there's nothing I can do to change the past. but I'd like us to at least try and have a future." Rana stared at her, looking for any hesitation in her eyes and when she found non she nodded her head and rushed into her mothers arms.

"I've missed you mum." 

"I've missed you too."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate Connor was fixing her hair when there was a heavy, incessant pounding on her door. Her bridesmaids Carla, Michelle and Sophie had gone to check on some last minute preperations and her dad and brother were out greeting their guests so she was confused as to who this could be.

"Alright alright I'm coming." As soon as she opened the door, she was stunned as she took in the beauty of her fiancee. "Rana, you look amazing." Rana threw herself at her, wrapping her arms around the woman she loved and holding on tight. "We're not supposed to see each other before the wedding ya loon. It's bad luck." Rana pulled back and pressed their lips together. 

"I think I'm the luckiest woman in the entire world, I don't care about some silly superstition. You." She tapped Kate on the nose as she held her. "Are something else."

"I take it you liked your surprise." Rana nodded.

"I can't believe you did all that for me. I never ever thought my mother would be at our wedding or even talk to me again but you...you got her here. I love you SO much." Kate reached up and brushed away Rana's tears before kissing her gently.

"I love you too. When are you going to realise that I'd literally die for you Rana. I'm never going to stop loving you and trying to give you everything." Kate pulled Rana's arms off of her and held her hands. "Now, no more tears. You need to go because I am not getting married with mascara down my cheeks and I really REALLY wanna marry you. 

For the first time Rana took in Kate's appearance. She truly was breathtaking. 

"I'll see you at the altar." 

"I'll be there."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The butterflies fluttered in Kate's stomach as she stood at behind the door of the room where her life would change forever. She took a deep breath as her father linked his arm through hers and flashed her a watery smile.

"You look just like your mother. She would be so proud of you." Johnny leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you kid." 

"I love you too Dad." He wiped a small stray tear from her eye.

"Are we ready." Kate nodded and turned back to the doors as she heard the music starting.

"I'm ready." The doors opened allowing Kate and Johnny to enter the crowded room. So many familiar faces stood smiling at her as they walked. Although she could see all her friends and family there all she wanted to do was get to that altar so she could watch Rana walk down the aisle. After what felt like eternity they reached it and her dad hugged her and kissed her before taking his seat next to Jenny and Carla. Kate turned to look up the aisle and as soon as she laid eyes on Rana and Imran at the top of the aisle, it felt like all the breath was stolen from her body and she had never felt so much love before. 

Their gazes locked as Rana and Imran started walking, only having eyes for each other, it was like nothing else and no one else existed in that moment but them. Kate held her hand out for Rana as she got closer and after hugging and kissing her brother she took Kate's hand, both of them eager to get this new chapter of their journey started.

"A very big welcome to you all on this incredibly special day." The registrar spoke as the guests sat down. "We are here today to celebrate the marriage of Kate Louisa Connor and Rana Habeeb." Neither woman could stop smiling as the registrar did the usual speeches you hear at weddings and soon it was time for the vows. "Kate and Rana have opted to prepare their own vows. Kate whenever you are ready." Kate took a deep breath and tightened her hold on Rana's hand.

"I Kate Louisa Connor, take you Rana Habeeb to be my wife. Rana I honestly don't know what I did to deserve someone as amazing and beautiful as you to share my life with but I am so happy to call you mine, my best friend, my partner, my soul mate and soon to be my wife. I promise to always love you, honour you, cherish and respect you. I love you now, always and forever." Rana's eyes glistened with tears as Kate spoke and she wanted nothing more than to kiss her then and there. 

"And now Rana will you please say your vows to Kate." 

"Kate, our relationship has never been easy but it has always been worth it. You made me see that I wasn't living, I was simply existing and then you came along and you picked up everything I thought I knew about life and love and tipped it all upside down in the best possible way. You show me everyday what it means to truly love someone and be loved in return unconditionally. I take you Kate to be my wife, I vow to love and support you and to always respect you and to always make sure you know just how much you mean to me. You make me so unbelievably happy and I promise to share that happiness with you for the rest of our lives. I love you."

After exchanging rings, Imran bringing them over with a cheeky wink to his two favourite ladies. With the vows and rings exchanged there was only one more thing left to do.

"Kate, do you take Rana to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live." 

"I do."

"And do you Rana take Kate to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do." Rana let out a small laugh as Kate practically bounced up and down with excitement 

"Kate and Rana have made their vows to one another and sealed their commitment with the giving and receiving of rings, therefore by the power vested in me by the great city of Manchester I know pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride."

Neither of them needed to be told twice as Kate pulled her new wife in and kissed her, soft but intimately as the room roared with cheers and applause. Kate leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Well hello there Mrs Connor." Rana giggled and pecked her lips again. 

"Hello to you too Mrs Connor." Rana and Kate turned towards their friends and family. Rana's eyes immediately fell on her mother who had tears running down her cheeks. For a brief moment she panicked that this was all about to fall apart but her mother simply smiled and shook her head, blowing her a kiss.

As Kate and Rana walked back up the aisle, confetti being thrown over them as they did so, Rana had never felt so happy and loved. The smile that was currently on her wife's (god that felt amazing) was the most beautiful sight Rana had ever seen and she knew she would do everything she could to make sure that smile never left. 

After everything they had done to get here, both women knew that all the heartache and drama they had been through was worth it. They had made it, and the journey had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested this is what I imagine their wedding dresses to look like. 
> 
> Rana: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1nQS9MXXXXXbCXFXXq6xXFXXXa/-font-b-White-b-font-Vintage-font-b-Wedding-b-font-Gowns-Lace-Long-Sleeve.jpg
> 
> Kate: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9a/1e/c9/9a1ec9a1b500f24185d6daa3fe447b2c--tulle-gown-tulle-wedding-dresses.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the delayed update but I've had a serious case of writers block for the last couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter <3


End file.
